


hold hands through it when it's scary (you got me)

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cobb Vanth Is a Good Husband, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Hospitals, M/M, Stitches, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: "So, I know you didn't want to do anything for Valentine's." Cobb rolls his eyes. "Because you're boring, anyways, I didn't listen to you."
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	hold hands through it when it's scary (you got me)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Ash is back omg
> 
> If You're confused about timelines in this series me too. Anyways this is their first valentines as husbands.

"Hey, I got us somethinggg." Cobb says in a sing-song voice. He takes off his shoes and sets them next to the door.

Din looks up from where he's cooking. "What is it? Also did you buy milk?"

Cobb holds up a finger. "Forgot it in the car but yes I did. Hang on." He jogs back outside. Din laughs and shakes his head.

"Alrighty." Cobb shuts the door and sets the cartoon down. "So I got something."

"What did you get?" Din leans against the counter so he's facing his husband. Cobb kisses him, tangling his fingers in Din's messy hair.

"So, I know you didn't want to do anything for Valentine's." Cobb rolls his eyes. "Because you're boring, anyways, I didn't listen to you."

"I guessed as much." Din laughs. "What crazy idea have you come up with?"

"I bought wine and chocolate." Cobb shrugs. "Almost had to fistfight someone for it too."

"That's why you don't buy Valentine's shit last minute." Din interrupts. Cobb covers Din's mouth with his hand.

"Shush. Let me finish. Omera offered to watch Grogu. So it's just you and me-"

"Papa!" Grogu cries from the other room. Cobb sighs and holds up a finger.

"I'll deal with him." Cobb kisses Din once more before going upstairs.

Grogu is sitting in the floor crying as he holds up his hand. Blood covers his thumb and Cobb winces. "What happened, buddy?"

Grogu doesn't answer, rather, he buries his face in Cobb's shoulder.

"The door slammed it." Grogu whimpers after a while, watching the blood drip down the sink. Cobb grimaces.

"That isn't fun. Is it?"

Grogu shakes his head, eyes filling with tears.

Cobb runs the cut under cold water, humming soothingly as he works. He's had enough stitches to know that Grogu will probably need three or four.

"Is he alright?" Din calls, Cobb grabs a hand towel and wraps it around Grogu's cut that shows no signs of stopping bleeding.

"I think we are going to make an impromptu trip to the ER." Cobb admits, scooping Grogu up and carrying him to the kitchen.

"What?!" Din pales and takes his son from Cobb. He pulls the towel away from Grogu's finger, looking ill. "Get the keys and-"

Cobb holds up his hands in surrender. "Hold your horses. Get him something to eat before we go. Nothing is more painful than a cranky, hungry kiddo and stitches."

Cobb knows because he has been a cranky, hungry kiddo getting stitches. Din nods. "Okay, okay. Thank you." Cobb doesn't really know why he's being thanked but he nods anyways.

Grogu's crying has mostly stopped and is now only a few pitiful whimpers. The cut isn't too deep, barely a quarter of an inch. Eating is a good distraction, Cobb reminds himself to remember that in case of future emergencies.

After the three of them have eaten and cleaned up, Cobb carries Grogu to the car helps him buckle in.

If Cobb had any hopes that this trip would be quick, he was wrong. There are at least 200 people in the waiting room, Cobb sighs and finds two empty seats.

Grogu sits on Din's lap, tuckered out from crying. Din runs a hand through his hair. Eventually, Cobb takes him from Din so that the other man can use the rest room. When Din comes back and sits beside Cobb, he sighs and leans a head on Cobb's shoulder.

"This probably isn't what you had in mind for our first married Valentines day." He says apologetically. Cobb snorts and shifts his head so that he can rest his head on Din's.

"It isn't. But this is alright."

"Is it?" Din sounds exhausted, Cobb knows how stressed he is by their son's injury.

"It is."

It's nearly three in the morning by the time they get home. Grogu is fast asleep, four stitches on his left thumb. Din tucks his son in while Cobb washes his hands and changed.

"Shall we just have a family sick day tomorrow?" Cobb suggests once Din enters the room.

Din nods in response, barely able to keep his eyes opened. Cobb pulls him onto the bed, carding his fingers through Din's hair.

"Get some rest. I'll get up if I hear him crying." Cobb assures him. Din nods again, unable to suppress the yawn that escapes him.

Din falls asleep, snoring softly as Cobb plays with his hair. Sometime later Grogu comes into the room, needing some more pain medicine. Cobb gives it to him, inviting him to just come sleep with them. Grogu snuggles down beside his dads.

"I love you." Cobb says to them, even though both are asleep. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You too." Din mumbles, clearly not completely asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Cobb Vanth and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Valentine's Day
> 
> If you have any ideas/prompts/whatever abput this series, hit me up on Insta or Tumblr @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


End file.
